Locos y perfectos cambios
by Rose Isabella Cullen
Summary: Los cambios son constantes en la adolescencia y la juventud, la historia de Nessie nos explica muy bien esto…Pero es mejor dejar que sea ella misma quien cuente su interesante historia. Amor, Verdades y mentiras, Peleas y reconciliaciones pero lo mas importante, felicidad (aunque sin dolor no existe), vive al 100% los sentimientos y apropiate de cada momento... Cambia
1. NA

Hola chicos y chicas  
>Aqui traigo una nueva historia creo que les gustara mucho tanto como a mi me esta gustando.<br>Para publicarla en otros lugares se requiere de mi autorizacion por escrito y recibire las peticiones en mi correo erika149913 Gracias por leerme y disfruten la historia.

Dudas, consejos, peticiones... por comentarios :)


	2. Prefacio

Prefacio

La vida... ¿Qué es la vida? La vida es algo único en el mundo, a mi parecer la única cosa infaltable y que difícilmente puede cambiar, algo que ya está escrito ya un destino está preparado para cada persona es algo personal e intransferible… La vida está llena de cosas buenas y malas, momentos importantes algunos de extrema felicidad y éxtasis donde sientes que nada pasara y que esa estabilidad es perfecta, otros en cambio llenos de dolor y tristeza de los que anhelas salir y superar, la vida es un constante cambio, los cambios que pueden ser grandes o mínimos pero todos son importantes porque forjan nuestro camino, cada decisión es un nuevo reto y un nuevo camino y cada camino tiene ya escrita su historia… Esa es la vida.

Para mi parecer, tenemos lo que merecemos, si haces algo malo el destino tiene un largo camino con cosas malas para ti, en cambio, si haces cosas buenas tendrás el otro camino el de éxitos y felicidades en tu vida, es tu decisión, ¿Que camino prefieres?

Los cambios son constantes en la adolescencia y la juventud, la historia de Nessie nos explica muy bien esto…Pero es mejor dejar que sea ella misma quien cuente su interesante historia.


	3. Capitulo 1

HOLA HOLA! Chicos aquí esta el primer capitulo,espero que se enganchen un poco en el tema y dejen sus comentarios, dudas y peticiones, haré lo posible por cumplirlas

Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Renesmee y esto es "un poco'' de mi vida, algunas cosas bastante duras pero la mayoría espectaculares, aunque todas llenas de cambios, no es una historia del montón, es única.

Tengo 15 años, aunque han pasado muchas cosas alrededor de mi corta existencia solo dos o tres temas del pasado serán los necesarios para que entiendan en lo que me he convertido y los cambios que ha dado mi vida en solo instantes, todo tiene una razón de ser y las decisiones de una joven no son la excepción, nada pasa porque sí, un dolor te lleva a la frialdad y el amor te da calidez, cada momento te marca y eso se convierte en tu actitud.

La vida te da muchas decepciones, yo lo tengo bastante claro, corazones rotos son solo una parte de todo, en realidad un corazón no se rompe porque si lo hiciese moriríamos, así que todo se resume en desvelos y lágrimas, cambios de humor, actitud, aptitud, formas de pensar y sentimientos, especialmente en la adolescencia esto suele suceder mucho, las hormonas revolotean haciéndote creer que son mariposas, y tu decides ayudar a volar las mariposas sin pensar que realmente pueden ser murciélagos... en fin.

Desde que tengo memoria nunca me ha faltado nada, bueno, como toda niña en mi infancia creí que me faltaba un poco de atención pero nunca me falto el amor, no recuerdo un solo día en que me faltase algo o día en que no consiguiese lo que quería, tuve oportunidades que pocas personas han tenido, mis palabras eran mágicas y mis deseos concedidos pero todo era un tira y afloja, todo tiene un precio, al principio yo no lo sabía, para mí era normal ser siempre la mejor en todo, una vida perfecta debía de ser vivida por una niña perfecta, nunca bajaba del puesto principal del cuadro de honor escolar, siempre mi ropa combinaba y estaba perfectamente organizada, no manchas y no arrugas, la mejor en todas las clases que recibía ballet, actuación, música, natación, patinaje, inglés y castellano, ética y convivencia, entre otras, todo debía ser perfecto y no me queje de ello yo daba eso y obtenía más de lo que pedía así que… ¿Qué tan malo seria?

Ya estaréis imaginando que esta será otra historia más de una típica chica fresita cabeza hueca que solo piensa en su perfecto esmalte y si su bolso y sus zapatos combinan… y puede que si me preocupe por mis uñas y la combinación de mis accesorios pero lo último que soy es una pija sin razón de ser, se que hay cosas mas importantes y estoy segura que daría un abrigo de praga y unos Loboutin por conservar mi cerebro y las enseñanzas que guardo con recelo.

Uno de mis primeros defectos fue el miedo, siempre tenía miedo de todo, la oscuridad, la soledad, las mentiras y engaños, malas palabras y acciones, le tenía miedo a hacer algo para cambiar cualquier cosa en mi vida prefería dejar todo fluir antes que actuar; otra de mis fallas fue confiar en la gente sin averiguar primero si eran de confianza o no, el pensar que todos alrededor eran buenos, me querían y me admiraban porque así debía ser; apegarme a las personas fue un error más, pensar que siempre estarían a mi lado y crear cierta necesidad hacia algunas personas, pensar que nunca me dejarían, y el error más grande que he cometido es que ame ciegamente, di todo de mi sin esperar nada a cambio, di mi alma y mi libertad, ame tan intensamente que daba una parte de mí en cada día, sin pensar que cada día me devolvían dolor y me tiraban a la ignorancia, que los puñales me eran clavados por la espalda sin poder yo hacer nada y que el sufrir de mis ojos ya no les importo, hasta que me acabaron.

¿La chica perfección? No, eso no existe, nadie es perfecto porque todos sentimos alguna vez el amor tan profundo que llega a ser más fuerte que nosotros y acaba nuestra perfección, el amor poco a poco destruye cada partícula de perfección que habita en ti pero sin amor ¿de que sirve la perfección?, el amor nos acaba, la chica perfecta pudo resistir el miedo, la desconfianza, el apego pero el amor no, ese no se resiste, se sobrevive porque es mas fuerte que cada sentimiento, porque el amor te destruye de a poco pero te revive de a mucho, El amor eclipsa cualquier sentimiento incluso la perfección. Pero como dijo un buen amigo mío, "¡esta es la vida!" y debemos vivir con todo lo que lleva.

El olvido, el engaño y la burla fueron puntos esenciales para mi cambio, tres mini-historias serán necesarias para aclarar estos tres puntos de mi vida, cosas necesarias antes de mi actual vida y el ¿porque? Detrás de cada decisión de mi vida, poco a poco os daréis cuenta que cada acción tiene su justificación y su reacción.


	4. El olvido

El olvido

2010

Era una chica normal, bueno eso pensaba yo, aun no me daba cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Había un chico esperándome a lo lejos, al verme las comisuras de sus labios se ampliaron, él era alto, moreno de grandes pestañas y cejas espesas, era tres años mayor que yo pero aun así era muy importante, habíamos sido los mejores amigos por 2 años y medio y éramos muy unidos, demasiado, el abrió sus brazos extendiendo aún más su sonrisa si eso era posible y yo corrí hacia ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, correr a los brazos de un chico no era una actitud de una chica pulida pero con él se me olvidaban los modales y sus significados, con él era tan fácil sacar el lado excéntrico de mí, el hacía aflorar toda la diversión y borraba las opiniones del resto del mundo… me recibió en un abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que me haría asfixiar pero no me importo y lo abrace igual, "Te extrañe loca!" fueron sus palabras, él era mi mejor amigo, era ese chico que siempre me apoyaba y para el que yo siempre estuve, Nahuel era su nombre y él era excepcional desde mi punto de vista "un hombre hecho y derecho", claro está que realmente no lo era pero soñar está permitido.

Meses después de ese abrazo que creí me asfixiaría paso algo que en verdad me hizo asfixiar, algo que me dolió tanto que hubiese querido no respirar más, me arrepiento de haber deseado eso pero la razón fue bastante fuerte, él se iría a la mañana siguiente y aunque el me prometió una y otra vez que volvería yo sabía que no lo haría y tenía razón… después de que se fue hablábamos muy poco y casi siempre chocábamos por todo, el cambio y yo también y nos olvidamos de lo que éramos, el olvido que yo era su mejor amiga y yo ya no reconocía al que fue mi mejor amigo, la locura de nuestros buenos tiempos había quedado atrás siendo reemplazada por mucho aburrimiento y luego no supe más de él.

2014 - Junio

Una luz se había presentado en mi camino hace 7 años y medio, ella era una de las mejores cosas del mundo y de mi vida, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi fiel compañera, mi inseparable amiga Jane, ella era genial y ella y yo juntas éramos dinamita pero de la dinamita buena, no nos estancábamos un momento siempre estábamos haciendo algo y siempre ese algo lo hacíamos juntas, todos decíamos que éramos siamesas e inconscientemente creo que si lo éramos, cuando ella no dormía en mi casa yo lo hacía en la de ella, podíamos pasarnos horas y horas columpiándonos y hablando de todo lo que se nos ocurriera, comida, fiestas, música chicos en especial de chicos, nosotras teníamos la confianza para hablar deshinibidamente sin prohibirnos decir algo porque estaba mal, podíamos ser nosotras mismas, las locas y descontroladas adolescentes que no podíamos ser ante la sociedad, podíamos nadar, hacer carreras, montar a caballo, jugar parques y billar podíamos ser lo que quisiéramos porque sabíamos que lo que hacíamos no saldría de la boca de ninguna por nada del mundo.

Ella era rubia y de ojos verdes, de tez muy blanca incluso más que yo y eso ya es mucho. Pero eso no es lo que la hacía linda, lo que hacía buena a mi mejor amiga era su forma de ser para mi ella era genial porque era ella y juntas éramos únicas e inseparables… Pero la vida como ya lo he dicho no es fácil y tira una piedra cada tres pasos, la mandaría estudiar a un horrible lugar, un lugar de pesadilla donde no tiene comunicación con el mundo un lugar donde no podemos hablar más, un lugar lejos de todo aislado del mundo… Pocas fueron las veces que hablamos después de su partida y al pasar los meses no tuve más noticias de ella, y no hubo más respuestas, nadie podía explicar porque mi hermana se alejó y porque nos olvidó, nadie podía omitir ese dolor que dejo su partida pero a nadie le dolía tanto como a mí, yo hice todo por hablarle pero no hubo modo y ella desapareció como un suspiro que se lleva el viento.

El olvido marco mi vida con algo tan importante como mis mejores amigos, el hecho de que me hiciera pensar que todo lo que más quiero se aleja de mí, creo aunque es cierto no solo por ellos también por otra historia de la que sabrán mas adelante…

Pueden parecer pocas las razones pero fueron muchas las preguntas sin respuesta y las llamadas sin descolgar, fueron muchos los recuerdos que abrumaban a cada paso que daba, fueron muchas promesas que creí se cumplirían y muchos sueños tirados a la basura como para no dejar una marca en mi ser.


	5. El engaño

Hola chicos! bueno les subo este capitulo pero con una condición, y es que el próximo capitulo no lo subiré hasta que hayan mas comentarios, me gusta saber que me leen y que les ha parecido la historia ademas de que creen que pasara El engaño

2011 – febrero

Niall Era lo más perfecto que mis ojos habían visto jamás, alto, con su piel cobriza, ojos verdes que tenían la capacidad de envolverte en una fantasía inexistente, pestañas largas y espesas, dientes blancos y esa sonrisa torcida que los adornaba, era tímido y tierno, podía hablar de todo con él, era inteligente y amigable, él era casi el hombre ideal y estaba un grado más arriba de mí, eso lo hacía mejor aún.

Aun siento sus nervios ese día que confeso que me quería, yo no estaba en uno de mis mejores días él se acercó sus manos temblaban causando un efecto de nervios alrededor que me invadió a mí en él, la forma en que lo dijo todo fue tan lindo y poco a poco lo quise más, luego pasaron los días y semanas y lo ame pero no me confundo, lo ame de verdad, no fue mi primer novio pero fue mi primer amor verdadero y pasamos unos meses maravillosos con sonrisas incluidas en nuestro diario vivir y amor que flotaba alrededor pero cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba tanto me asuste y empecé a cambiar, poco después terminamos por múltiples problemas y tuvimos relaciones pasajeras con otras personas que aunque no fueron un juego, tampoco los ame, volvimos a estar juntos poco tiempo después ya que no soportamos más la distancia y la historia se repitió en múltiples ocasiones, pasaba y pasaba tantas veces pues sabíamos que el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro era el amor más grande del planeta pero las peleas se daban y terminábamos para poco después volver, era un círculo vicioso pero por alguna razón me encantaba estar en él.

2013 - Enero

Hasta que se llegó el día en el cual terminamos de verdad, el siguió con su vida de soltero con relaciones alternas y sin importancia. yo unos cuantos meses después me hice novia de Sean un compañero de estudio y lo quise mucho, fuimos novios casi 8 meses, lo adoraba y nos divertíamos mucho, él era tierno y tuvimos una buena relación llena de momentos de cambios, celos, peleas, reconciliaciones eran el pan de cada día pero era bueno porque él me hacía superar Niall, me hacía sentir segura y era esa seguridad de que siempre estaba hay de que al final del día a pesar de las peleas nos reconciliábamos, sencillamente eso era lo que me mantenía ahí, el saber que nos queríamos y podíamos convivir sin destruirnos mutuamente…

2013 – octubre

A principios del mes los estudiantes de quinto y alguno de cuarto haremos un viaje académico y yo fui una de las elegida para ir… pero Sean no fue elegido, yo iría a aquel viaje con Johana y Niall y eso solo significaba ¡peligro!

Ese viaje lo cambio todo, los encuentros en el campamento eran inevitables y en el restaurante aún más frecuentes de lo que hubiese querido pero a quien le miento más que a mí misma, claro que quería esos encuentros, en esos días empezamos a hablar de nuevo, Niall me acompañaba del restaurante de vuelta al campamento y viceversa, a veces parábamos a hablar en la acera y continuábamos al tiempo, pero las cosas nunca pasaron de ahí, el sabía que yo estaba con Sean y yo si bien no amaba a Sean si lo adoraba y no quería hacerle daño por que él me amaba y merecía todo mi respeto por que él siempre fue un caballero conmigo y siempre quiso lo mejor para mí, así que manteníamos las distancias, el viaje de vuelta nos tocó en el mismo asiento y fuimos conversando de cosas sin sentido y otras tan profundas que impactaban a mi corazón, luego el sueño me consumió y me quede profundamente dormida… Cuando desperté mi cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de él y el me acariciaba el rostro con tanta delicadeza, como si temiese romperme, como si fuese de porcelana y me agrietase con el soplo de su dulce aliento, yo no quise abrir los ojos pues deseaba con todo mi ser seguir sintiendo su tacto y su respiración, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no me permitía embriagarme con su aroma pero todo a cabo en cuanto sentí el bus parar y las luces prenderse, abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos grandes ojos verdes mirándome sin compasión y con tanto amor que me partió el alma porque extrañe el circulo vicioso que manteníamos pero preferí la tranquilidad que tenía con Sean… Nos hicieron bajar a todos mientras recargaban la gasolina y mis amigas se acercaron mirándome mal , me montaron pelea por que según ella nos habíamos besado pero después de explicarles que no fue así, que me había quedado dormida hacia mucho, ellas insistieron en ver como el posaba sus labios en los míos así que pensé que seguramente mientras dormía él me había besado y fue un dulce pensamiento a pesar de la magnitud del asunto, fui al lavacaras y me permití examinarme un poco, tenía el rostro aun adormilado y creí sentir un cosquilleo al imagíname nuestros labios unidos aunque fuese malo… cuando el viejo dio retorno le di a entender a Niall que no había nada que hacer, que yo y el no volveríamos nunca y que me dejara en paz aunque lo amaba con cada parte de mi ser y el a mí, después me volví a dormir y desperté con una fea pesadilla de la cual el me calmo y poco después llegamos, pero a pesar de haber vuelto yo sentí que quisiera estar de nuevo en ese viaje porque el hecho de volver también quería decir que él y yo no hablaríamos de nuevo y nunca jamás seria lo mismo.

El colegio regreso y con el Sean lleno de dudas causadas por comentarios malintencionados, las peleas aumentaron y era desespérate para mi pues en ese viaje algo dentro de mi había cambiado, podía sentir la fuerza interior que luchaba contra mi cordura empujándome a los brazos de Niall, pero mi cordura tenía en claro que lo mejor era permanecer con Sean de todas formas la guerra que se desataba en mi interior no parecía detenerse las dos fuerzas tenían tanta razón que me volverían loca y así fue… Me hicieron cometer un error del que aún me arrepiento (aunque no tanto) ese día todo iba normal en clase, nos divertimos en el salón y estábamos entre amigos disfrutando de la diversión y el descanso usual aunque yo estaba medio ida pues mi guerra interna no me había dado descanso ni un segundo, pero, Niall entro por la puerta en el preciso instante en que Sean me había abrazado y algo exploto en mí, me pare con tanta rabia dando pisadas fuertes pero seguras hasta él y cuando lo tuve en frente le grite algo tan estúpido que ni yo misma supe porque lo hice "Déjame en paz, no me molestes más, porque no puedes dejarme, aléjate de mí" y por si fueran pocas estupideces le di una cachetada que me dolió hasta a mi (luego me entere que le deje un rayón) y como si nada hubiese pasado volví a mi puesto y apenas el salió yo me derrumbe en lágrimas, que obviamente, fueron consoladas por un Sean lo suficientemente confundido como para no preguntarme nada, y la verdad no sabría que responder porque no sé qué fue lo que hice en aquel momento.

Los días pasaron y mi guerra interior cada vez se ponía peor, las peleas con Sean eran más frecuentes y mis cambios de humor se hacían presentes cada instante, las reconciliaciones ahora tardaban más en llegar, sin embargo, lo hacían, pero yo ya no soportaba tener que actuar, la confusión había podido superarme y ya no podía estar cerca de Sean porque mis guerras se ponían peores estando junto a él, así que después de unos cuantos días de peleas matutinas con Sean y de que Niall me empezara a hablar y las dos cosas me atormentasen tanto, Sean y yo lo dejamos, y de paso yo supe que la guerra la había perdido mi cordura, mi amor por Niall fue más fuerte y nuestra amistad mas evidente, una amistad que solo ocultaba el amor que sentíamos pero este poco a poco fue volviendo cada vez con más fuerza, volvimos a estar juntos pero esta vez fue al todo o nada, esta vez ya no había ningún circulo vicioso, ahora era nuestro momento de ser felices, y lo fuimos durante nueve largos y perfectos meses donde pudimos superar todo tipo de diferencias, donde nos conocimos muy a fondo, demasiado, donde pasamos juntos cosas inolvidables pero todo debe acabar… y en este caso fue para siempre.

Si hay algo en lo que yo no confió es en lo buenos momentos de calma y paz, porque después de que una fruta se te muestra hermosa y de buen aroma, tan dulce que deseas olfatearla y al hacerlo deseas darle un mordisco pero luego esta resulta envenenada, bueno eso también sucede en la vida pero en diferente versión… El amor te atrae tanto, te ilusiona y te hace soñar y cuando lo tienes no lo quieres dejar escapar así que una fuerza mayor te lo quita, te lo arrebata, la muerte o en mi caso el engaño lo hace… Fueron muchas las personas que me lo dijeron pero me negué a creer hasta que las pruebas llegaron a mí y el peso de sus acciones llegando a mi desde las voces de mis seres queridos me arrebato la esperanza y todo se tornó en un olor tan intenso que hubiera preferido morir, pero me amarraban a la tierra mis padres que me necesitaban, mis hermanos y mis tíos…. Mi familia y no podía hacerles eso, a pesar de que muchas veces lo considere, no lo hice y sentí que eso me hacía más fuerte.

El engaño aplaco mi amor y el dolor lo reemplazo pero lo supere surgiendo de unas cenizas, cenizas en las que se quedó todo lo que era yo antes de ese mal momento y surgió un nuevo ser lleno de fuerza imparable y con tantas ganas de crecer…


	6. La burla

La burla

Casi siempre había estado con ellos, los respete y fui amiga de cada uno, ellos eran para mi personas luchadoras que a pesar de las adversidades que los rodeaban nunca se perdieron.

El ambiente de diversión y amistad lo sentí desde el primer día que los conocí a pesar de que yo solo era una pequeña de 7 años y solo conocía una pequeña parte del mundo, el conocerlos me dio esperanza, yo había tenido que dejar atrás a mis amigos que conocía desde los cinco años y aunque parezca poco tiempo para una niña pequeña como lo era yo eso era muy importante.

Mis nuevos compañeros se amoldaron a mí, existían grupos ya establecidos donde estaban las que se creían "las mejores" del salón, estaban "los futbolistas" que eran a su vez los que se creían los más apuestos, estaban las bailarinas que estaban siempre en cualquier curso y coreografía que les pusieran, estaban los "niños malos" eran solo tres chicos que se creían los reyes del mundo (o del salón para ser más precisa) solo porque tenían un poco más de dinero que todos y porque negarlo, eran los más guapos del salón, mi primer novio pertenecía a ellos, era algo así como "el chico malo" de "los chicos malos", y por ultimo estábamos mis amigas y yo, según mi punto de vista nosotras éramos chicas normales, semisociables, soñadoras y muy inteligentes, pero, para la mayor parte de mis compañeros nos catalogábamos como "princesitas" educadas, inteligentes, dotadas, divertidas, inseparables y solo le hablábamos a nuestro grupo de amigos que se ceñía a los chicos malos, y alguna de las mejores y algún futbolista (según ellos, a mi punto de vista le hablábamos a todos).

Con el paso de los años, bueno casi al año y medio obviamente "El chico malo" y "La princesita" se juntaron y por ello un nuevo grupo se formó, mis amigas y sus amigos hablaban más y al unirnos nuestro nombre cambio, sin sentido alguno porque en realidad no éramos lo que ellos decían, nos llamaron "populares", recuerdo que todos querían lo que teníamos y seguían tendencias, tendencias que nosotros imponíamos sin darnos cuenta de nada, y al pasar más tiempo como se habían formado los grupos se desconformaron y desaparecieron poco a poco hasta volverse menos notables las divisiones aunque seguían allí invisibles pero se podían sentir, todos empezaron a hablar hasta que solo quedaban dos o tres grupos y es que la cantidad de personas reducía y todos cambiábamos al crecer la unión era perceptible y se podría decir que habíamos formado una pequeña segunda familia con todo incluido, desde las peleas hasta los amores, pero fuese como fuese no se sentía ninguna rivalidad en el ambiente era como si todos estuviésemos para el otro si nos necesitaba, nos protegíamos mutuamente, o eso se creía…

El último mes que pase con ellos fue ligeramente un infierno para mí, para ese entonces Jane se había ido, Nial y yo lo habíamos dejado y David ("Mi hermano") me ignoraba como si no existiera, en el salón hablaba con cinco o seis personas más o menos, no lo sé, estaba asustada, decepcionada y no confiaba en nadie, ni en mi misma, alrededor la mayoría eran traidores, falsos e hipócritas, ellos sabían muy bien lo que Nial hacía, varios de ellos lo habían visto, otros habían escuchado el rumor pero fuera con fuera lo sabían y no me lo dijeron, había personas que me hablaban de él y que casi todos los días me preguntaban como estábamos y cómo íbamos, preguntaban cosas sin importancia y sonreían a cada palabra pero nunca fueron capaces de decir ni por un instante que posiblemente yo no era la única.

En otros temas todos sabían el dolor que yo sentía por la partida de Jane, algunos me daban las condolencias como si ella hubiese muerto, otras personas que nunca le habían hablado o que ni si quiera se dieron la oportunidad de conocerla se acercaban a hablarme de ella y lo buena que era como si supieran eso más que yo pero a los que desde el fondo de mi corazón rabia les llegue a tener eran a esos que se burlaban de ella cuando ya no estaba y no se podía defender y aunque yo intentaba defenderla muchas veces las pocas fuerzas que tenía me impedían ganar un debate o simplemente me hacían enmudecer… y con la situación que se había dado después de que ella se fuera me di cuenta de que la mayoría de ahí no eran amigos verdaderos porque apenas se fue ella todos hablaban de ella y supe que si yo me iba pasaría igual e incluso peor, ya no quedaba nadie que defendiera persona si yo partía y la verdad me daba igual si ellos iban a hablar mal de mí o no.

La gota que colmó esto fue una "broma de jóvenes" la peor burla que me han hecho y lo máximo que permití que me hicieran, una cosa era que se metieran conmigo verbalmente y otra era que lo hieran como lo hicieron, se metieron en mi espacio personal y sin poder defenderme me humillaron de una forma horrible, una noticia que se difundió por todo el instituto y a personas de afuera también esa burla es algo que nunca olvidare, algo que me hizo ser fuerte y algo que saco el lado vil en mí, me enlazaron al asiento, eso fue algo tan descarado que me desquicio y sin darse cuenta me dieron el poder para destruirlos con una sola palabra, no sabían con quien se habían metido, porque cuando yo quería dejar a "la princesita" a un lado salía una fiera cruel y calculadora a la que no le importaba acabar a quien fuera con tal de saciar una sed de venganza por tal ultraje y aunque por fuera tuviera piel de oveja por dentro tenia corazón de león, analice la situación, calculando cada movimiento para aplastar a los responsables, quería darles una humillación igual a la que me dieron y poner su nombre por el suelo, el principal responsable iba muy mal en el colegio, tanto así que la junta directiva puso en mi poder el decidir si quería que él se fuera del colegio o si quería que él se quedara, si él se iba, se iría triunfante pues habría hecho lo que quería pero si él se quedaba, perdería el año y no podría graduarse con sus compañeros aparte de eso él debía ayudar a organizar la despedida que debía ser para él y además debería de pedirme disculpas frente a todos nuestros compañeros, mi decisión fue que se quedara a sufrir ese pequeño infierno como el me lo hizo sufrir a mí solo que el seria por un año y lo mío fueron cinco minutos, las cosas no terminaron ahí, yo no estaba cien por ciento complacida, necesitaba más y fue cuando entro todo en acción, psicólogos y capacitadores conocieron mi historia catalogando esto como Bullying, llego a la secretaria de educación y a otras instituciones la historia y con la historia el nombre del responsable, aunque el tema se mantuvo controlado, para mí fue suficiente, mi venganza se cumplió y el ni cuenta se dio pues su nombre estaba por el piso y le esperaba un infierno que prepare para el antes de marcharme de ese lugar.

La burla cambio la compasión que tenía en mi por sed de venganza que al saciarla solo se convirtió en deleite, esta historia fue decisiva, estos momentos cambiaron algo en mí y me ayudaron a transformarme en la mujer que ahora soy.


End file.
